Little brother oh how I love you
by brother2brotherlover
Summary: Michael and Lincoln after all the drama is over and they finally have a normal life.
1. Chapter 1: After the drama

"They were going to kill you Lick!" Michael shouted.

"Well maybe you should have let them!" Lincoln yelled back.

Michael took a step back. "Maybe I should have let them. Tell me something if the situation were reversed what would you have done? The same thing I did so don't saying crap like that. I'm sorry if I ruined your life by breaking you out but i couldn't live with myself if I let you die in there. Weather you did it or not I wasn't going to let you go."

"Michael" Lincoln stepped closer.

"No I can't do this any more. You're my brother and I'll always love you but maybe we should just go back." Michael wiped his face and walked off without a word.

That was over three months ago. Now Michael and his older brother Lincoln were both cleared of all their charges and they stayed together in a small two bedroom apartment. They both had jobs so they were always on time with the bills. Michael worked during the day and Lincoln worked at night. Michael picked this arrangement so that he wouldn't have to see his brother. Even though it was over three months ago Michael still felt nervous and angry about the whole thing.

He was just getting home from his day shift. He walked into the small living room and saw Lincoln on the couch. "Why aren't you dressed?"

Lincoln sighed and turned off the TV. He then got up and turned to his brother. "We need to talk."

Michael walked pass his brother. "I don't want to do this right now."

Lincoln grabbed his arm "Well we are alright I'm sick of you acting like nothing ever happened between us. I sick of you using your job as an excuse not to be alone with me. Look Mike I know I upset you by what I said but you were right. I would have done the same thing if I were as smart as you. I miss you, I miss us and what we use to be. We were so close and now you can't stand to be in the same room with me." He let go of Michael's hand.

"It's not that I don't want to be with you. It's just I'm scared of what might happen if I do." Michael said looking down.

"Why are you scared?" Lincoln asked.

Michael shrugged "I don't know back then before everything happened you were different. You weren't like this. You didn't touch me in public, you never once said you loved me even when I said it to you, you blew me off to be with your friends and you made me feel like I meant nothing to you. Just your annoying little brother and I didn't want it to be like that."

"Even though I didn't say it you knew that I loved you." Lincoln said.

Michael shook his head "That wasn't enough for me I needed to hear it from you and you couldn't say it back. I won't go through that again."

"And I'm not making you do anything that you don't want to do but I love you Mike. I want to be with you and now that everything is behind us we can start over, you, LJ, and me."

"LJ doesn't even know about us!" Michael yelled.

Lincoln looked away. "I know but-"

"I don't know about what?" Came a voice from behind him.

They both turned around.

"LJ" Lincoln said "What are you doing here?"

LJ walked in and sat down his bag. "School is out but what's going on with you two?"

Michael looked form Lincoln to LJ. "Nothing" he walked to his room and slammed the door shut.

Lincoln dropped back down on the couch. "Great."

LJ walked over to the couch. "What happened with you and Uncle Mike dad."

Lincoln sat up "It's nothing LJ look just go to your room."

"No, I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong." LJ said sitting down on the couch next to his dad.

"Alright." Lincoln sighed "I don't know how to tell you this but Uncle Mike and I...We've been...sleeping together."

LJ just sat there. "What?"

"We we're intimated with each other." Lincoln said.

"Like how." LJ asked already knowing the answer.

"I love him alright. I Lincoln Burrows is in love with his little brother Michael Schofield." He yelled out.

LJ jumped up "Dad he's your brother do you know how gross that is!"

Lincoln jumped up "I don't care I love him."

LJ chucked "I can't believe this. I can't believe that you and Uncle Mike have been screwing each other behind my back!"

"Watch you mouth LJ Burrows." Lincoln yelled.

"No screw you dad. All this time you've been lying to me. I hate you!" LJ picked up his book bag and left the house. Ignoring his father calling his name.

Lincoln went to his brother's room. "Micheal!" he yelled out. he heard the shower running so he goes into the bathroom. The shower curtain were see through so Lincoln just stared at his brother's body. He just couldn't tear his eyes away from him. Some of the tattoos were still visible on his body and he suddenly felt wrong for looking at him. It's been months since he's seen his brother like this. He stepped out of the bathroom and sat on the bed. He looked at the door when he heard the water go off.

Michael stepped out of the bathroom in just a towel. "Lincoln."

"I'm sorry for barging in on you like this but I told LJ and he freaked out and left. He won't answer his phone and I'm starting to gt worried." Lincoln said.

"If he's anything like you he'll be back." Michael walked over to his dresser. "Just give him some time and he'll come to you."

Lincoln nodded and his eyes found his brother's body once again. Something possessed him and he soon found himself walking up behind his brother.

Michael froze with he felt arms go around his waist and a head rested on his shoulder. "Lincoln."

"God Mike do you know what you do to me." Lincoln said. He started kissing him on the neck. "You make me crazy every time I see you."

"Lincoln" Michael groaned in protest but he tilted his head to give his brother more access.

Lincoln took that as a sigh and he turned his brother around and pushed him aganist the dresser. He kissed his brother with all he had.

Michael tried to resit but his body responded and his arms went around Lincoln's neck. Their tongues danced together in perfect rhythm. Michael found himself on his bed with his brother on top of him.

Lincoln rubbed his hard on against his brother's and marveled at the muffled sounds that he heard from his little brother. His hand moved down Michael's chest and to his bottom. He grabbed it and started rubbing it.

That brought Michael back and he started to pull away. "No Lincoln stop."

Lincoln didn't want to but he got off of his brother. "Michael?"

Michael got up and started to get dressed again. "I can't do this Lincoln."

Lincoln got up with out a word and left his brother's room.

A/N REVIEW PLEASE Sorry 4 mistakes didn't have time to correct them.


	2. Chapter 2: LJ Burrows

When LJ got home around 11:49 that night his father was asleep on the couch. He crept by and went to his uncle's room. He paused before knocking on the door. "Uncle Mike are you there?"

Michael opened the door. "LJ, where have you been?"

"I'm sorry" LJ said looking down.

Michael sighed "Come in."

LJ came in and sat in the chair by the computer. "I'm sorry I left like that I was just shocked."

"That's ok, LJ I'm sorry about the way you found out about your dad and me." Michael looked down. "We should have told you sooner."

"So are you still...you know?" LJ asked.

Michael shook his head. "No, not for a couple months now."

LJ looked down. "So you guys were like in love or whatever?" Michael nodded. "When did it start?"

Michael shrugged "I guess back when all that stuff happened after breaking out of Fox River."

LJ smiled "I still think that that was the coolest thing ever. How did you do it and twice?"

Michael smiled "I don't know it just comes to me but back to your father and me."

"Why did you end it?" LJ asked.

Michael sat on his bed. "Some stuff happened and words were said." LJ nodded "So where do we go from here LJ?"

LJ shrugged "I don't know my uncle and dad are in love. I guess I can get use to it as long as either of you don't leave."

"I'm not leaving but your father and I aren't getting back together." Michael looked over at his son. "You should go talk to your dad because he's been worried about you."

LJ smiled "I know he's been calling me all night." He got up "If I ever have another brother or sister I won't fall in live with them will I?"

Michael let out a laugh. "It's not contagious LJ me your father and I have been close like that since we were little. We've always been together and I think that's how we got so close."

LJ nodded "Well I'm going to go talk to dad."

Michael got up. "Okay I'll see you in the morning."

LJ smiled and walked out the room. He went into the living room where his dad was asleep. He sat next to him on the couch. "Dad" He said shaking him.

Lincoln jumped up. "LJ"

"I'm sorry for missing curfew." LJ said looking down.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about your uncle and me." Lincoln said.

LJ shrugged "its okay and I don't really mind you guys being in love or whatever. You're still m family and I'll always love you."

Lincoln smiled "I love you too son but I don't think there's any chance of your father and I getting back together."

LJ sighed "If it counts I just talked to him and I know that he still loves you."

Lincoln nodded "And I'll always love him too." He sighed "Alright it's late and you have school tomorrow and I don't want you missing it so why don't you head to the room and get ready for bed."

LJ nodded "Okay dad I'll see you in the morning." He got up and ran to his room.

Lincoln got up, stretched and headed to his own room. He stopped at his brother's room and peaked inside. He saw his brother lying on his bed facing him. "Night."

Michael started back at his brother. "Night."

Lincoln smiled and walked off, closing the door behind him. He loved his brother more than anything but if his brother wanted nothing sexual to do with him then he would honor that but deep down it killed him.

A/N PLEASE LEAVES A LITTLE REVIEW AND THANK YOU FOR READING. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Michael woke up and on instant reached out for his brother. After realizing that he wasn't there he threw the covers over his head and let out a low moan. He missed his brother more than anything but he feared that if he got back with him things would be the same and he didn't want that. He sat up and pulled the covers off of him, got up and went down stairs. When he got to the kitchen he stopped dead in his tracks. Lincolin was standing at the stoves wearing sweat pants and no shirt. Michael looked at his big broad shoulders and couldn't help the moan that slipped from his mouth.

Lincoln heard and turned around. "Morning." He said taking in the sight of his brother who was just in boxers.

"Morning." Michael walked over to his brother. "What are you doing here?"

"Fixing breakfast what does it look like I'm doing." Lincoln said.

"Well one I meant at the house and two you never cook so why are you now?" Michael asked.

Lincoln "I'm off work today and I thought you might want a hot meal before you left for work. I figured that you'd be tired of that same old fruity pebbles that you always eat."

"There is nothing wrong with fruity pebbles. You should try them sometimes." Michael said.

Lincolin chuckled "Yeah I'm more of the captain crunch type."

Michael smiled. "Yeah I know." He looked up at his brother who was looking back at him. "Thank you Lincoln."

Lincoln nodded "You're welcome." They stared at each other, the food completely forgotten. Lincoln sighed and looked back to the food. "Can't let the food burn." He said chuckling.

Michael looked down "Yeah." He pushed off the counter and headed for the stairs. "I'm going tom go get dressed."

"Okay." Lincoln said not looking back.

When Michael got to his room he covered his face with his hands. He wanted so much to kiss his brother and hold him. Putting it out of hid mind he got his clothes out and started to get dressed. Ten minutes later he was making his way back down stairs. His plate was already set on the table so he sat down. "Wow you really went all out didn't you?"

Lincoln smiled "Only the best for you." he quickly regretted it when he got a strange face expression from his brother. "Sorry."

Michael smiled "Don't worry about it." He sighed "So what are you going to do here at the house?"

Lincoln shrugged "I don't know I got some work to look over so I'll probably do that." He looked up at his brother. "How is work going for you?"

Michael looked away from his brother. "It's going good I'm in line for management so that's good."

"I hope you get it." Lincoln said.

They sat and ate in silent for a while until Michael cleared his throat. "Well thank you for the meal but I have to go before I'm late." He put his dish in the sink and walked over to his brother. "I'll see you later."

Lincoln looked up and smiled. "Yeah have a good day at work."

Michael walked out of the kitchen. Missing the touch of his brother's lips and he desperately wanted to kiss him again.

A/N Next chapter will be up soon.


End file.
